What the No Life King fears!
by The Unlife King Alucard
Summary: Alucard wakes up from a nightmare is bleeding from a dream wound and is afraid for what the dream bodes for seras and him as well with a vampire of unknown origins nearing more and more to Hellsing HQ but specifically Alucard and Seras 2nd AXS
1. Chapter 1

What the No Life King fears!

Presented by The Unlife King Alucard

The night breeze stirred Alucard senses, on the balcony, as he sensed his Fledgling behind him. "Seras…?" He said more as a statement but came out like a question. She giggled behind him "You know Master I have decided our mind link think has it's ups and downs." Alucard smirked "Everything does Police girl" She growled "First you call me Seras now its back to Police Girl make up your mind!" Alucard turned around and did his psychotic smile and kissed her passionately. Suddenly Alucard yelps as he falls back a blade in his heart. Seras Stood there, as Alucard feel over the balcony breaking the rock railing, Her eyes completely a blackish silver that even frightened the vampire king himself, and morphing into a tall with long pointy ears and spiked black hair .

Alucard woke up in his bed covered in sweat and blood stained on his shirt from the dream wound. He gets up and gets dressed in his usual attire healing his wound in the process and steps into the cold dungeon hallway sighing. As he walked past Police girl's door he felt something…some kind of emotion….Fear. Instantly he busts in and looks around to see Seras moving around in her sleep having a nightmare. He quickly strides over to her and shakes her. "Police Girl…Police girl Wake up your having a nightmare!" She looked up with her blue eyes "M-Master? What time is it?" Alucard breathed out some air "It's midnight you were having a nightmare and I sensed your fear coming out of my room." Seras smiled "Thanks for waking me then master but oddly I can't remember what it was about." Alucard sat on his fledgling's bedside looking at her "Well as human as it is vampires have dreams like that." He took her hand rubbed it with his "You can go back to sleep if you want Seras Victoria I'll be outside on the manor roof." With that Alucard stood fixing his hat to it's proper position and strode to her door opened and walked out closing it behind him…

Seras sat up confused, her master never acted so kindly before. She quickly got out of her bed, a little too quick because she instantly fell over onto the concrete floor with her face her legs still wrapped up in the sheets. She scowled and got up and changed into her blue Hellsing uniform and ran into the hall. She inhaled then began running up the stairs and almost tripping but catching herself with one hand used that to boost her speed. She quickly burst from the front door and quickly turned around and jumped onto the manor's front wall and began scaling it to get to her master who was waiting in his throne like chair looking at the stars with a arm on each armrest. Alucard didn't even look up but waved his right hand summoning another chair. "Police girl you actually were here earlier than if I expected I am proud." Seras was really creeped out. She sat by her master in the newly formed chair. "Master you are troubled what is wrong?" Alucard sighed "Seras I am afraid for once…." She didn't expect this her master was the bravest and craziest suicidal vampire she knew. "What of ?" He looked at her and smiled "Well that's for you to find out and me to know if that's how the human saying goes." Seras smiled "Master as your fledgling you know you can trust me." Alucard stood making his chair disappear "You really want to know?" She nodded quickly. He turned and helped her up the chair vanishing like its counter part. "Like I asked the first time we met police girl: Would you like to come with me….?"….


	2. Chapter 2

Hellsing What the No Life King fears!

Written by The Unlife Alucard

Ch 2 Love restriction released and a new enemy reveals itself!

_My insides all turned to ash, so slowAnd blew away as I collapsed, so coldA black wind took them away, from sightAnd held the darkness over day, that night._

"You really want to know?" She nodded quickly. He turned and helped her up the chair vanishing like its counter part. "Like I asked the first time we met police girl: Would you like to come with me….?"

She nodded and was suddenly floating in the air in her master's arms looking up at him as he flew. Alucard looked down with his eyes not moving his head at the police girl the moon light casting on her beautiful face as they flew through the air.

//"So beautiful"// Alucard thought. She looked down at the city of London shining below them as she flew in her master's arms, even so high she was calm. Alucard then began to lower slowly into a small glade in a park where it was silent as death and no one was around. Alucard set her down and sat down on the soft, green grass which was blowing slightly in the slight breeze. Seras came and sat by him cross legged and looking at him "So what is it that you fear?" Alucard smirked, his fangs glistening as he spoke. "I now have 3 things to fear." She listened intently "Master I will help in anyway possible." She gets on her knees and one armed hugged him. He leaned his head toward hers at a angle and spoke again his voice soothing her making her want to kiss him "One is my death second is your death and third is you-". Suddenly there's a explosion and they are slung back, Alucard through a bench and Seras unconscious next to a tree. "So this is the great Alucard and his fledgling Seras Victoria?!" Alucard stood growling, mostly because they were shot at and Seras might be hurt but his chance at kissing seras was ruined is a big part too. "Who are you Vampire scum!" The Vampire dropped off the wall he was standing on his silver eyes, which stood out the most to Alucard because of his nightmare. His hair was long almost like Alucard's it went all the way down to his shoulders and was black. He wore a sword on his belt runes in scripted on it, the blade was red with a outer orange color and the blade about a three feet and five inches. The blade ended about his ankles and in his hand a Mp40 that apparently could switch from automatic to single shot and had blessed rounds. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Zakral and I am a stronger you Alucard!" Alucard drew his guns the Jackal and Casul 454 "I'll show you!" Alucard heard Seras stand up "Master I need a weapon!" Alucard turned and tossed her the Casul which she caught and ran up beside him as they rushed forward and begin shooting at Zakral. He jumped behind them and turned switching the Mp40 into automatic unloading a whole clip at them. Alucard reacted in time to take all the hits by dodging in front of Seras. Zak yelled "How's the taste of your own medicine No Life King!" Alucard collapsed "Seras your going to have fight him while I heal." She had already grabbed his gun and her eyes blood red "I will master and you will tell me that 3rd fear after we kill him!" After grabbing some clips she then ran and began shooting him one hitting Zak's shoulder another hitting his hand holding a mp 40 clip making him drop it. Seras dropped two clips and pulled another set and loaded them and ran and kicked Zak in the head and fired two shots into his skull then jumped backward off his chest. She slid across the ground as Zak fell over and remained still for a minute. Suddenly what seemed like hours Zak moved quickly and reloaded his MP40 and sat up shooting the rounds at Seras who got hit by one in the leg, a second in the shoulder, and a third scratching her arm. She yelped out in pain so loud that Alucard stood up and rushed forward his arms flying behind him until he reared up and punched Zak through the head and as he was healing picked up Seras and began running jumping over a wall and into the chaos that was the city of London.


	3. End next is epilogue

_**What the No Life King Fears!**_

_**Chapter 3: London Under Attack…..Again!**_

_**Brought to you by The Unlife King Alucard.**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you I feel alive, when you're beside me I will not die, I'll wait here for you In my time of dying**_**.**

**Suddenly what seemed like hours Zak moved quickly and reloaded his MP40 and sat up shooting the rounds at Seras who got hit by one in the leg, a second in the shoulder, and a third scratching her arm. She yelped out in pain so loud that Alucard stood up and rushed forward his arms flying behind him until he reared up and punched Zak through the head and as he was healing picked up Seras and began running jumping over a wall and into the chaos that was the city of London.**

**Alucard held his hurt fledgling running into the street people jumping out of the way, cars honking, and people leaning out windows yelling and cursing angrily. Alucard didn't care though he was getting Seras somewhere safe. He could sense the vampire behind him in the confusion of London and people. He turned into a alley, but instead of stopping in the alley he jumped over it and turned right heading back toward the park and Hellsing manor. **

**//Master I-I'm Sorry.//**

**//Seras Victoria it's not your fault!//**

**//Master don't tell me it isn't when it is.//**

**He sighed and while looking at her he put his forehead against hers. **

**//Seras it isn't and I'll prove it//, he spoke to her calmly in his head. She blinked and raised a eyebrow her eyes a sparkling blue as he completed his unfinished work with kissing her lightly at first then the passion increased soon as she realized what was happening and they soon took to the air from Alucard's feeling of high. Seras held her closer as they floated in the air not caring who saw as they drifted along in the black night sky to the Hellsing manor. They broke apart Alucard's eyes shining, but not for long as they were suddenly blasted through Integra's window, who shrieked and Walter instantly activating his strings ready for a fight. Alucard looked one last time at Seras face shining with moon light before passing out into darkness….**

**Seras grabbed the front of her master's coat screaming "Master! Alucard! Don't you die on me!" She had tears of blood streaming down her face as she was yanked away from her new found love as a another shot went through the window making a explosion hitting Alucard at the same time. She screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing the Casul 454 her master had given her only moments ago to defend herself, "NO!". She swung around the corner of the hole in the building and shot all six rounds produced from the clip into the vampire Zakral's body as he was about to enter the mansion to finish Alucard. He instantly fell out of the air and onto the lawn as Integra came next to seras her special round filled revolver in hand as Seras reloaded and they both put twelve more rounds into Zak's body. Seras fell away from the **_**newly **_**made window and looked at what was left of Alucard but found none. **

**//He's completely gone! I've lost him!//**

**She begin to cry and hit the ground with her fists then curl up into a ball. "Uh Seras we have a problem!" Integra shouted ,but was then flung across the room as Zakral stood there eyes glowing red "You Fledgling I'm going to rip out your heart then kill your master then his master's heart then burn this wretched place down to the ground!" Seras just sobbed unable to do anything and she knew it all she was glad about was that she was going to see her master again. Zakral lumbered over to her and raised his weapon and aimed at her head. "Prepare to die Police Girl!" **

**//Seras Victoria!// Her master's voiced boomed in her head **

**//Are you going to give up this easily? I trained a better fledgling!//**

**//M-Master!?// She had hope and a revived feeling of being able to escape her Time of dying. Her eyes turned a blood red as she reloaded her master's Casul 454 and unloaded the clip into Zakral's Head. Zakral fell back cursing and yelling "You die slowly for that wench!" Then there was a calming, soothing, yet dark and insane voice behind Zak. "How about not at all?" Zak turned around to see Alucard reformed who had pulled his arm back, which was completely extended, and as he turned Alucard rammed his hand through the demonic vampire's heart. Zak screamed out in pain unable to stop Alucard and his hand he turned into dust, the mp40 falling down to the ground harmlessly. Alucard sighed "Finally that maggot's dead, sucks though he's the only one whose actually gave me fun in awhile." Everyone began laughing at this even Alucard….**

**Seras sat on her bed and suddenly remembered her master hadn't told her his third fear so she got off the bed and stood up.**

**//Hey why don't I mental call him he's always mental calling me!//**

**Suddenly Alucard's standing behind her and says softly and calmly "You rang?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around. "Master you never told me your third fear…..what is it?"**

**He smirks and puts a gloved hand on her cheek. "Because I conquered it…but I will tell you nonetheless." She stood straighter almost trying to be taller listening intently. "Seras Victoria my third fear which you helped me conquer, is that you would reject me if I tried to kiss you." She blinked then her face turned redder than a strawberry with blush. "M-Master then we share that one fear." Then with no warning at all she jumped onto him and wrapped in a kiss for what seemed the longest time with her feet dangling, his arms around her, her arms around her neck and mouths pressed against each others………**


	4. Epilogue FEELINGS REVEALED

_What the No Life King Fears!_

_Epilogue_

_Presented by The Unlife King Alucard!_

Two figures sat together holding hands in Integra's office waiting for their next mission. Integra sighed at the hand holding but continued on nonetheless "Alucard, Seras, this next mission requires you to go seek out a-and…YOU KNOW WHAT JUST GO SLAUGHTER THEM! LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE YOU HEAR ME NOTHING!" Alucard began cackling just like he had when the major contacted them about the war on Hellsing. Seras spoke up with her tiny voice "Uh Miss Integra y-you didn't tell us where to go search and destroy mission was." Integra blinked and calmed herself "Oh uh well they are hiding out in a warehouse in downtown London. Dismissed." The two vampires strolled out hand in hand, knocking each other's noses then kissing while phasing through the wall…

Integra sat alone, lighting up a cigar, and thinking she said to herself out loud. "Why do I love what is taken and can't stand up for myself." Alucard formed behind her "I knew it Master!" She jumped out of her chair, more of anger than fear, "Alucard n-no!" He smiled his Cheshire grin and put a finger to his lips and then said "Shh will be our little secret….for now." With that he dissipated back to his sweet dear police girl……

Oh Alucard that sly….doggish vampire thing OKAY YOU GET MY POINT and Integra's busted! BOOYAH! Well I don't know really so we will find out in my next story where Alucard is confronted by a familiar demon slasher we should all know FREDDY KRUEGAR! Till then my devoted fans and I want that review and I want them now and I don't care how! Kind of mixing up a part of _King nothing by Metallica _


End file.
